<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Insert uncreative title here by yeehaw_miu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036443">Insert uncreative title here</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_miu/pseuds/yeehaw_miu'>yeehaw_miu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hina is mentioned and finally shows up in the second chapter, Internal Monologue, Mentioned Hikawa Hina, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Unreliable Narrator, Yes Sayo has an inferiority complex, no beta we die like men</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:40:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,743</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26036443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_miu/pseuds/yeehaw_miu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's pretty much just a monologue type beat with Sayo. I'm also using some HCs of mine for this so please keep that in mind!</p><p>It'll be updated when I get the chance to.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Root issues</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being brought up with a twin sister was rather difficult for Sayo Hikawa. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>After all, as their names suggested, they were as different as the day and night. Hina had the more bubbly, casual, free-willed personality even with her rather strange way of saying things like "boppin". Sayo, on the other hand, was more on the serious side of things with usually getting right towards the point. Well, at least those were the differences personality-wise. What really concerned Sayo was the fact that Hina was the talented one of the two. The younger twin was always the one to win awards so effortlessly and somehow gain the favor of their parents. Like, they both showed up to when Hina got awarded for having the best grades out of the class and constantly said how they were raising a prodigy. However, Sayo didn't have that talent just given to her. One could say that she got the short end of the stick as she had to work much harder to even match Hina's level of achievement in one thing.  Not to mention that when she finally did achieve something that she felt rather proud of as a child, her parents were apparently " too busy" to attend any award ceremonies she had been invited to but turned around to attend most if not all of Hina's award ceremonies. It was blatant favoritism and it only further fed into what one would call a sort of dislike for talent as well as an inferiority complex. </p><p> </p><p>During middle school, they both seemed to be put in the same class. Now, that would have been fine but it seemed as though that Hina was able to find out almost everything about what the other was going to enter in and take the spotlight, no matter what. It just seemed as though Hina was a copycat and always grabbing the attention away from the other. Sayo hated it because practically everyone had high expectations for her. After all, she was the twin sister of a child prodigy so she obviously had to be the same! At least that's what people would expect from her. Besides, they would be all disappointed in her if she didn't meet or have the same expectations as the others. So, she forced herself to work even harder to fulfill those expectations, even if it made her feel less of a human being than she already thought herself to be. Even if it meant being so quick to criticize others. Even if it meant that she was forever to be considered to be a copy of Hina. </p><p> </p><p>Frankly, she hated words like "copy" or "copycat". After all, those were words that reminded her of Hina and how she was always the favorite. Of course, no one would really understand that because they just don't care enough to. The burden of being outshined by Hina grew too much to bear so she just decided that she would pick a different high school to go to. After all, no one will really see her as a copy there and it'll bring a fresh start for the older sister.</p><p> </p><p>At least that's what she thinks for now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Expectations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Being in a new environment seems rather strange for Sayo Hikawa. However, she gets used to it rather quickly, along with a few other changes. But is Sayo really okay with this?</p><p>I apologize if this is too long to read! I just kind of went ham on this whole chapter</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>High school was definitely a different experience for Sayo Hikawa, the twin sister of Hina Hikawa.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>First off, there was the fact that she didn't seem to be compared to anyone in Hanasakigawa. Especially with Hina. After all, she attended the high school branch of Haneoka. Or really, it was just Hina staying in Haneoka instead of moving onto a different school. So really, Sayo could say it was just lucky that she was able to pull off her plan without the other figuring it out. Then again, she didn't really mention the whole plot before she revealed to her family about her attending Hanasakigawa for her high school days. </p><p>Moving onto what was considered more on topic for the first reason why her high school experience was different was it seemed as though everyone had different expectations for her. It was strange to be considered something more than a copy or shadow of her twin sister. Maybe it was because she was so used to being thought of like that throughout the years that now, in this different environment, it felt abnormal. However, it felt a bit relieving for the girl to be able to feel this way, even if it was a bit strange to get used to at first. </p><p>Anyway, moving onto the second way this was a rather different experience as compared to say middle school was that she actually was able to contribute something and be appreciated by others without any real sort of judgment. Take for example how she joined the student council in the middle of her first year there and they all seemed to genuinely be delighted to even have her as a fellow member. There were no whispers, no faces of doubt, or anything. Were they expecting something from an actual person with their own skills or just treating her as a shadow of her own sister? Right, they really wouldn't know about Hina, maybe so they won't treat Sayo as a shadow maybe. Maybe it's best to move onto the third experience she found to be different from her times in middle school.</p><p>The third and most noteworthy experience for Sayo was her picking up the guitar. Her reason as to why she even picked up the instrument was that she noticed that Hina didn't seem to play it at all. So really, it was a good thing. After all, she can escape from that shadow in small ways, maybe. </p><p>Moving onto the topic of that, the guitarist figured out a sort of loophole from the copycat issue that she had to deal with. One just had to push away the copycat in order for them to not see what could potentially be copied. It was like repressing one's own interests from others, well that was a simple way to put it in Sayo's mind.</p><p>To be honest, Sayo wasn't too sure if that was a good mindset to have but in these circumstances, it seemed as though that it was natural for something like this to happen. After all, most people would call those who have constantly taken from others a sort of thief or copycat. Not to mention, there was the fact that Hina Hikawa was probably, no definitely, a show-off. No matter what she does or how hard she tries, she never wins against Hina. After all, Hina Hikawa has the talent to be able to do anything and spend it on outshining Sayo. It was frustrating how people thought that her younger sister wasn't a copycat or anything like that.</p><p>They never had to deal with the comparisons, the expectations, the whole " oh, I'm sure you'll be as good as Hina one day, " or being neglected in favor of the other. Not to mention, the stares from others. It always bothered her because she thought that ultimately, they were judging her from a perceived image they had all built because she just so happened to be Hina's twin sister. </p><p>"After all, they obviously had gotten the talent from somewhere in the family!" is definitely what others thought. What utter bullshit. Just because one of them just so happened to have talent doesn't mean they both had it. Still, why couldn't she have some talent as well? With that talent, she would definitely be able to fulfill those high expectations and make others finally notice her, right?</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>She then heard a knock on the door of her room.</p><p>"Hey, big sis, are you okay? After all, I heard some weird noises here and decided to investigate!"</p><p>Oh. It was Hina at the door. Why would she want to investigate something that wasn't important? Then again, why were there tears running down her own face? Had she been crying? Maybe, considering how she had been focused on what can be called rage instead of anything else.</p><p>"Of course I'm fine. After all, I'm just studying and nothing else. Shouldn't you study as well?" </p><p>That was most likely a rather flimsy way to avoid answering the question honestly considering how with Hina's talent, she'd have no reason to do so in the first place. Either way, Sayo had hoped that Hina would go away and not try to barge in, as she let out a sniffle.</p><p>"I have no need to and besides, it's boring and not boppin' at all! Why don't you go outside for once, big sis?"</p><p>Sayo then heard the click of the door as it opened to see Hina, standing there. This was exactly the one thing she dreaded. Why couldn't Hina just take a hint and understand that Sayo wanted to be left alone at the moment? Oh well, she just has to deal with this setback and get Hina to just leave so she can take a breather. </p><p>"Just get out! I told you I'm fine! After all, I need to get back to studying so I can score well because unlike you, I don't have the talent to do everything first try!" Was all she could shout out.</p><p>"But big sis, I wanted to spend time with you! That's not a big deal, right?"</p><p>Did Hina not realize that it was a big deal? After all, she never had to be the second choice or had to deal with being a shadow of someone else. She was loved by practically everyone because she was just so talented. The anger inside Sayo was just growing with each word Hina said. She was just tired right now and didn't want to deal with such ridiculous matters like that. With that, she had pushed Hina onto the ground and closed the door.</p><p>Maybe now Hina would stop bothering her for right now if she even got the hint. Hopefully, she did because Sayo felt rather remorseful about what she did. She didn't mean to push Hina onto the ground like that. It was supposed to be a rather light push but she guesses that things like these just happen sometimes. Going off of what their names meant, the day and night were two polar opposites. They were made to drive away each other. </p><p>Like the day and night, Hina and Sayo Hikawa would never be able to get along with each other no matter what, right?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Woo new chapter! I'll most likely come up with a good title for this thing soon but I'm open for suggestions!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll most likely continue this soon and I hope you all like what I've written so far!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>